world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082814-Ryspor-Kate
09:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor qvietly knockʃ on Kate'ʃ door.~ 09:28 TA: No answer. 09:28 GT: ~"Kate? I...I jvʃt wanted to make ʃvre yov were all right after..." He trailʃ off.~ 09:28 TA: No answer. 09:30 GT: ~"...I vnderʃtand if yov don't want to ʃpeak to me," he ʃayʃ ʃadly, qvietly ʃitting down beʃide Kate'ʃ door. "I made...rather a meʃʃ of thingʃ."~ 09:30 TA: No answer. 09:30 TA: Or sound of any kind. 09:31 TA: Until a very very low frequency thud. 09:32 GT: ~"I..." He ʃighʃ. "I ʃvppoʃe - I ʃvppoʃe all I can ʃay iʃ I'm ʃorry. I'm ʃo, ʃo ʃorry, Kate." Hiʃ voice chokeʃ on the laʃt bit.~ 09:32 TA: No answer. 09:34 GT: ~"I know that'ʃ not ever going to be enovgh, bvt - bvt it'ʃ all I can ʃay. I'm jvʃt - I'm jvʃt ʃo f-fvcking ʃorry Kate, I, I waʃ ʃ-ʃvppoʃed to make thingʃ right and it'ʃ all gone ʃo very wrong, I - I made a promiʃe. I promiʃed yov it'd all tvrn ovt f-fine in the end and I - I - " He beginʃ qvietly ʃobbing, mvrmvring over and over again that he'ʃ ʃo fvcking ʃorry, Kate, and more ʃvch ramblingʃ.~ 09:34 TA: No answer. 09:35 TA: Still no sound either. 09:36 GT: ~Eventvally, he calmʃ down, and glanceʃ at the door again. "Kate? Kate, pleaʃe, ʃay ʃomething. I'm getting worried."~ 09:36 TA: No answer. 09:38 GT: ~He ʃtandʃ and knockʃ on the door again. "Kate? Pleaʃe, what are yov doing? Are yov in there?"~ 09:43 TA: No answer. 09:44 GT: ~"Kate, if yov do not anʃwer me by the time I covnt to ten I'll - I'll teleport inʃide. Yov know I can do that!"~ 09:44 TA: There's still no answer. 09:44 GT: ~"Ten!"~ 09:44 GT: ~"Nine!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"Eight!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"ʃeven!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"ʃix!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"Five!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"Fovr!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"Three!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"Two!"~ 09:45 GT: ~"One! Thiʃ iʃ yovr laʃt chance, Kate!"~ 09:45 TA: Nope. 09:45 GT: ~"All right, I'm coming in!" He teleportʃ inʃide the room.~ 09:48 TA: Kate is lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing is out of place in her room. 09:48 TA: Save for a large text, resting on the floor. 09:48 TA: She doesn't react to Ryspor's entrance. 09:49 TA: Nor does she seem aware he's there. 09:50 GT: ~"Oh." Ryʃpor lookʃ rather ʃheepiʃh. "I'm ʃorry, I thovght yov - I thovght yov'd taken...draʃtic meaʃvreʃ." He ʃhvdderʃ, and pickʃ vp the text.~ 09:50 TA: She doesn't react. Is he in her field of view? 09:51 GT: ((what direction is she facing?)) 09:51 TA: She's kinda facing toward the door, she's on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 09:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor haʃ teleported into rovghly the middle of the room.~ 09:52 TA: She can't see him, then. The bed is against one of the walls, the door in a corner. 09:53 GT: ~Ryʃpor glanceʃ at the title of the text.~ 09:53 TA: Parallel Worlds, By Michio Kaku. There's a bookmark about a tenth of the way in. 09:54 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ the book to the bookmark.~ 09:56 TA: It's the beginning of the second chapter, beginning to speak on the idea of a net cost of zero to create a universe. 09:57 GT: ~"Net coʃt of zero?" Ryʃpor movthʃ, brow fvrrowing, and readʃ on.~ 10:00 TA: It speaks on how it is likely that there is just as much matter in a universe as there is Antimatter, and that the two would cancel out to have a net amount of zero. Similarly, there likely just as much negative energy as there is energy. Thus, a universe can be created on the slightest of nudge, resulting in unknowable numbers of universes, each built off of the slightest of differences from the 10:00 TA: parallel universe. 10:02 GT: ~Ryʃpor...thinkʃ he vnderʃtandʃ it. Poʃʃibly. He tvrnʃ to Kate. "Ah, where do I pvt thiʃ?"~ 10:02 TA: No response. Upon more careful inspection, it looks like Kate is mid blink. 10:03 GT: ~"Have yov..." Hiʃ eyeʃ widen. "Oh no." He reacheʃ over and ʃhakeʃ her ʃhovlder. "ʃnap ovt of it, Kate. Pleaʃe."~ 10:07 TA: Kate's eyes slowly turn toward him, her eyes slowly widening. You can make out her muscles very slowly contracting, to lift herself up. This rate of movement is accelerating. She starts saying "Ryspor." but it starts at a very low frequency, and moves back up to her normal tone by the end of it. This process takes about a minute. 10:07 TA: "What are you doing here?" 10:08 GT: ~He hvgʃ her fiercely for approximately the ʃame amovnt of time.~ 10:08 TA: She groans. "Why are you in my room?" 10:10 TA: She doesn't seem angry. 10:10 GT: ~"I came to check on yov, and yov didn't anʃwer, ʃo I teleported in and ʃaw yov there, and yov - " He letʃ her go, and glareʃ at her. "Yov FROZE yovrʃelf!"~ 10:11 GT: ~He beginʃ ʃhaking her. "Why - wovld - yov - do - ʃvch - a -ʃTVPID - thing - I thovght - yov'd - GIVEN - VP - "~ 10:11 TA: She puts a hand to her head. "Not froze, just slowed down. I was hoping to pass the time by, but-" She thinks for a moment. "Looks like I only passed a couple of days like that." She sighs. 10:12 TA: "Though for me it was just a couple of minutes. 10:13 GT: ~"Yeʃ. It haʃ indeed been a few dayʃ, Kate. A few dayʃ of CONʃTANT WORRY AND GVILT on my part. I thovght yov'd, yov'd broken, or that yov'd never want to ʃpeak to me again, yov - yov weren't anʃwering any of yovr TEXTʃ, and - and oh GODOʃ, Kate." He hvgʃ her again. "Pleaʃe don't ever do that again."~ 10:15 TA: Kate sighs. "I guess I should have done the opposite thing then. Sped myself up." She pats his back. "I'm not angry with you, Ryspor, I'm just... I want to be alone for a while." 10:36 GT: ~"Yeʃ, I..." He ʃighʃ. "I imagine yov wovld." He ʃmileʃ faintly. "Yov don't know how good it iʃ to hear yov're not angry at me, thovgh. I waʃ ʃo afraid I'd rvined everything."~ 10:37 TA: She sniffles. "It was me who ruined everything, Ryspor." 10:39 GT: ~He pvllʃ her into another hvg. "No no no, Kate, that'ʃ not trve at all."~ 10:41 TA: "Don't be stupid of course it is." Now she's sounding a little angry. "If I hadn't told her to transform back, we'd be together and working through getting comfortable with eachother, and I'd finally have my first girlfriend." She sniffles. "But now she hates me and I'm just this oppressive bitch who can't give a girl any time or space to think." 10:44 GT: ~"It'ʃ not yovr favlt. Yovr heart waʃ in the right place, and Meovet iʃ...ʃenʃitive. Almoʃt overly ʃo, if yov aʃk me." He ponderʃ. "Yov know, conʃidering Jack'ʃ theft of yovr paʃt romanceʃ, I believe yov may have abʃolvtely no romantic experience whatʃoever, ʃo really, yov can hardly be blamed for yovr miʃtakeʃ. Yov're having to relearn an entire ʃet of ʃkillʃ in a VERY vnforgiving training grovnd 10:44 GT: ."~ 10:47 TA: She sighs. "That doesn't make this hurt any less." 10:50 GT: ~"I know," he ʃayʃ qvietly, patting her back. "I know."~ 10:53 TA: Kate sobs gently for a few minutes. 10:54 GT: ~Ryʃpor continveʃ to hold her and allowʃ her to let it ovt.~ 10:56 TA: "I need to go back to my house." 10:56 GT: ~"Yovr hovʃe? What'ʃ there?"~ 10:57 TA: "My workstation, my freezer, but more importantly, solitude." 10:57 GT: ~"All right." He ʃtandʃ. "Come, I'll teleport yov to LOTAC."~ 10:58 TA: "I think I'll spend a few years down there, at least from my local perspective." 10:59 TA: "I changed my handle, I'll text you on it when I get there." 11:00 GT: ~"A-All right." He ʃmileʃ nervovʃly. "Yov...yov won't forget abovt me while yov're whiling away the yearʃ down there, will yov?"~ 11:01 TA: "Of course not." She smiles lightly. 11:02 GT: ~He grinʃ back. "ʃtay ʃafe. I'll text yov if anything important happenʃ."~ 11:03 TA: She nods. "I'll be back before you know it." 11:05 GT: ~"Conʃidering the temporal mechanicʃ at play, I don't dovbt it," he ʃayʃ, chvckling. "Perhapʃ I'll retvrn to my room and find yov waiting for me, or ʃomething like that."~ 11:06 TA: "Doing this requires a localized increase in the speed of light." She muses. "I don't think I can compact a few years into seconds, that kind of a dilation might make it difficult to see what I'm doing. I'll already have to deal with a fair amount of blueshifting." 11:08 GT: ~"Ah, yeʃ, natvrally. How long do yov think it will take, then?" He openʃ the door and motionʃ for her to follow him.~ 11:09 TA: She shrugs. "As long as it takes." 11:10 GT: ~"...Fair enovgh." They ʃtop in front of the ʃame vnmarked room aʃ laʃt time, and Ryʃpor openʃ the door. LOTAC ʃitʃ, ʃpinning gently on itʃ axiʃ along with the other 19 planetʃ.~ 11:11 TA: "Feel free to visit whenever you want, but don't tell anyone where I am, or give out my new handle." 11:11 TA: "If I want to talk to them, I will talk to them." 11:12 GT: ~He nodʃ. "Vnderʃtood." He hvgʃ her one laʃt time. "ʃee yov ʃoon, Kate."~ 11:13 TA: She squeezes him tight, then steps toward the planet. "See you later, Ryspor. 11:14 GT: ~He waveʃ a hand, and ʃhe'ʃ gone.~ 11:14 -- taxidermizingAmaranthine TA sends a message to Ryspor. -- 11:14 TA: Remember, no sharing of this.